


Day 20

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [20]
Category: Hawaii 5-0 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Danny gets a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- hot weather, a cold, frog.

Danny had finally felt truly at home in Hawaii when something he had never considered attacked him at full force. In the middle of worst heatwave of his life, Danny had a cold. Steve, having sent an aggravated detective home that morning, let himself into Casa de Williams to find his partner under a pile of blankets, blocking his ears. 

“My nose is stuffed, I’m sweating like a pig, and the fucking frog outside my window won’t shut up!”

Steve chuckled as Danno complained, bringing him some cool water and letting him rant to his heart’s content.


End file.
